


I’ll Drop Anything if You Need Me

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I’ll Drop Anything if You Need Me

“You could call me at anytime and I’ll drop anything if you need me.” Burnie said this two months into your long distance relationship and while you thought it was a sweet gesture you didn’t think he completely ment it. That was until you found yourself in the hospital.

“Hey Y/N what’s up?” Burnie asked when he answered the phone.

“First off I’m fine but I was in a pretty bad car crash and am in the hospital because they want to make sure I don’t have a concussion.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I also might have a few bruised ribs and so moving hunts.”

“Y/N that’s not ok.” Burnie paused for a minute before he counted “I have a one more meeting today and then I’ll be on the next flight out there.”

“Burnie you don’t have to do that you’ve got the podcast today.”

“Gus can find someone to fill my spot. I’m going to take care of my girlfriend ok.”

“Ok.”

Burnie showed up three hours later. You scooted over so that Burnie could sit with you in the hospital bed with you. You rested your head on his shoulder.

“How are you really doing Y/N?” “It hurts a little to breath, I wanna go home and while I told you, you didn’t need to be here I’m so glad you are.” You said taking his hand and Burnie gave your hand a light squeeze.

“I told you I will always be there for you no matter what.”


End file.
